The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of bush-type clematis. The new plant was hybridized by the inventor at a personal garden in Waseca, Minn., USA from a cross made in June of 2008. The seed was from a selected, unnamed form sold by a perennial nursery in Clarkson, Nebr. of Clematis fremontii (not patented) as the female parent, times an unnamed, unreleased, blue-flowered selection of Clematis integrifolia (not patented), as the male parent. The new plant passed the original evaluation in summer of 2010 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA and was the subject of the subsequent further evaluations. The new plant was selected from among many other seedlings growing at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. which met the rigorous criteria of excellent foliage and habit established as breeding goals.
‘Stand by Me’ has been asexually propagated since 2013 by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have remained stable and exhibit the identical characteristics as the original plant.
No plants of Clematis ‘Stand by Me’ have been disclosed or sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, with the exception of that which may have been disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor. Such sales include sales from Walters Gardens, Inc. to nurseries comprising Plant Delights Nursery, Inc. and Proven Winners®. The owner of Plant Delights Nursery also viewed the plant on a private tour in 2013.